A Crack in the Sidewalk
by Nanaho-Hime
Summary: Sequel to SOTS Living with the RRB is no walk in the park as Blossom quickly discovers. Compromises must be made and romance is blooming all around except for Blossom and her not quite beau. These two redheads may get their hearts broken yet.
1. Chapter 1

A Crack in the Sidewalk

By Nanaho-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls (or Dexter)

* * *

"You've gone soft."

Brick peered at Snake sulking next to him. They were off to the club for a drink, but Snake seemed irked with his former drinking buddy. Boomer, who was accompanying them, chuckled but was silent when Brick turned to glare at him, a clear warning in his crimson eyes.

"You want to say that after I paint the sidewalk with your blood?"

Boomer snorted and Brick turned away from Snake, a smirk on his face and a spring in his step. Summer was drawing to a close and a few shots of whiskey wouldn't do any harm. He might have gotten a scolding from Blossom but he wasn't too concerned. They always needed a bit of a healthy argument to make sure things didn't get _too_ dull.

And when she yelled at him she got all flushed and flustered and, damn, he loved it.

"Say what you want, Brick," Snake mumbled under his breath, "But you've gone soft. You used to go out there and get completely wasted and have a few dances besides, but now, now you take three shots and call it a night and go crawling back to your powerpuff."

Snake was never a particularly intelligent young man, but his stupidity had reached an epic level. It was bad enough that he did not notice Brick stiffening and scowling, and it was downright embarrassing that he had not noticed Boomer's frantic attempts to warn him, but the imbecile just had to continue.

"What does she do that has you so mesmerized? Never thought she was the type."

Snake didn't know what hit him. Brick aimed a punch that could shatter bones at Snake's jaw. The second command of the Gangreen Gang crumpled to the asphalt, groaning.

"She's not like that," Brick's voice was deceptively soft, "She's not like the girls you know, and you will _never _speak about her that way again."

Snake grunted, and rubbed his jaw with his hand. He glared at Brick, his eyes narrowed, and his barely perceptible nose flared.

"What the fuck was that?"

Brick didn't answer. He turned and made his way back down the sidewalk, back to the apartment. Boomer laughed nervously as he followed in pursuit of his brother. It was unwise to get into a fight with an allied gang, especially over a girl. Brick always told them that fighting without purpose just led to trouble. It was always something Brick and Butch butted heads over. Brick absolutely forbade fighting over girls, drinks, money. He had always been a disciplinarian when it came to his brothers, cold and calculating and harsh. However, when it came to Blossom every ounce of logic Brick possessed flew out the window. Brick was absolutely reckless when it came to Blossom. He fought any guy that looked at her funny, and when he got back home he'd antagonize her until she looked ready to burst.

Boomer couldn't understand it. He had no idea if his brother and Blossom were an item. No one did. The only time anyone suspected anything was when Brick flew into one of his red rages.

"Stupid Snake," Brick grunted, still breathing heavily, his eyes still slightly malicious.

"Brick," Boomer, who was taller than his older brother, gripped Brick's shoulder, "Brick you can't go around doing things like that."

It was ironic, that Boomer was now the one forced into common sense. His elder brother didn't turn around or acknowledge him, and Boomer was slightly relieved for it. Brick's fury was rare, but something to be feared when aroused. Boomer was feeling particularly rash today.

"You know, one more year and she's gone and then where does that leave you?"

Boomer could be awfully perceptive at times. For instance he could see that he'd mentally slapped some sense into his older brother. Brick's response was chilly.

"Nowhere."

---

"He's not good for you."

Dexter continued to work on the metal contraption in front of him, tightening several bolts on the titanium encasement. He didn't acknowledge Blossom, and his voice was cold. Blossom sighed, she'd been friends with Dexter for a few years now, and she knew that he wasn't exactly a fan of Brick, but he was being particularly obstinate.

"Dexter, I think I really do like him, when I'm not hating him."

Dexter sighed, and put down his wrench. He slowly pulled off his glasses and wiped them methodically on his lab coat. He was obviously formulating a response. Blossom had not come to attain permission from Dexter but she had come to hear what he had to say. She respected the shorter redhead as an intelligent classmate, who had incredible insight for his age.

"I didn't expect it of you," Dexter pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "You're being naïve, has he told you he loves you?"

Blossom had to admit that, no, he had not.

"Take my advice," Dexter turned to face her, peering up at her through his intertwined fingertips, "He's not serious about you."

Blossom couldn't decide between lashing out at Dexter and agreeing with him. She knew that, from a logical standpoint, her attraction to Brick did not make sense. And, considering her former archrival's track record he wasn't exactly the most trustworthy guy on the planet. On the other hand Dexter hadn't been there all those times Brick was soft. When Brick was soft, she could feel herself fall in love with him.

"Look Blossom," Dexter shifted some papers on his desk, jotting down notes in his untidy scrawl, "Brick and his brothers are known for playing around, you're a challenge to him and he has not discussed any sort of relationship with you."

"Talking isn't really Brick's style," Blossom defended meekly. Dexter rolled his eyes.

"That's great and all, but if you think about it it's very probable that he's just playing you, he's more experienced than you at this type of thing."

He could see the outrage on her face and held up a hand to stop her, "You have experience with nice boys Blossom, you're a nice girl, Brick on the other hand has experience with both and, trust me, he can very easily fool you into thinking he cares."

Blossom could feel herself growing uncertain. Dexter had a knack for making everyone unsure of him or herself. He played the role of devil's advocate to perfection.

"Blossom," Dexter sighed, returning to his former position at the long table, "I know you don't want to hear this, but there are a lot of rumors concerning Brick. Do you know what he works as?"

She did not know. The source of Brick's income was a well kept secret. He kept any of his dealings outside of the apartment extremely clandestine. Butch and Boomer were also rather reticent, but the girls had not bothered questioning them.

"Could you really be with him if he was involved in criminal activity? Do you think he would leave crime for you? Please Blossom, I thought you were more sensible than this."

Blossom sighed, "I thought I was too."

---

"Damn it Butch, you psychotic ass, you can't keep trying to break the TV whenever the other team scores!"

Blossom smiled. The new sound of home involved crass language and constant shouting, but she loved it all the same. She was trying to reform the boys and Buttercup of their excessive use of expletives but her attempt to purge the house of all obscenities had yet to succeed.

"I'm losing a shit load of money on this game."

Bubbles leaned over the couch to grin mischievously at the pair, "I, on the other hand, will be buying a new dress won't I Butch?"

Butch scowled and Buttercup tumbled off the couch laughing.

"What are you laughing at bitch?"

"What did you call me?"

Blossom sighed. Living in the apartment with the other five was like living with the constant threat of a time bomb over her head. Keeping the peace in the house was a full time job that left one feeling drained and thoroughly irritated with everyone. Blossom would be happy when school began next week. Everyone could let out all their pent up energy at school.

Butch and Buttercup were particularly restless; the two caused too much uproar for the tiny apartment to handle. Currently Butch and Buttercup were wrestling on the floor; Butch had managed to pin her down, and Buttercup was struggling under his weight. She had both her hands wrapped around his neck, ready to strangle him, and he had her shoulder pressed into the carpeted floor. The two abruptly stopped struggling and stared at each other, a look passed between them. Butch immediately jumped off of Buttercup and both stalked off.

"Sexual tension," Bubbles sang and skipped off into the kitchen, giggling all the way. Blossom shook her head. Bubbles was spending way too much time with the boys. She was suffering from the bad influence of mischievous Boomer. Bubbles, on the other hand, had been a very good influence. He was more respectful, more hardworking and more eager to please.

One thing Blossom worried about _was_ the sexual tension in the house. It was becoming incredibly obvious that things were changing from 'I hate your guts' to 'you're not so bad' to 'just friends' to 'I think I love you'. One thing her pragmatic side was telling her was that the rowdyruffs and the powerpuffs could never work out successfully. This could only end in tears.

---

Brick leaned against the stone wall behind him as he gazed at the expanse of the city below him. Every day, just before the sun would set, Brick would come up to the roof of the apartment complex and watch the sunset. Boomer relieved stress by painting and playing guitar, Butch relieved stress by fighting, and Brick relieved stress by watching the sunset on the roof every single day.

"Hey,"

Brick could feel himself stiffen at Blossom's soft greeting. After moving in she'd come to join him on his sunset watching ritual. At first he'd been irked by her invasion of his Brick time but as time wore on he'd come to find her presence cathartic. Today, however, he did not want to see hide nor hair of her. Boomer's words still rang in his head.

_You know, one more year and she's gone and then where does that leave you?_

"What do you want pink?"

Blossom could feel her chest constrict at his chilly response. She knew that he'd gone out to the bar today with Snake and Boomer. She hated it when he went to the bar. Blossom wished desperately that he'd stop being so ambiguous and just tell her. She had no idea what they were.

_Brick and his brothers are known for playing around, you're a challenge to him and he has not discussed any sort of relationship with you._

"I just wanted to watch the sunset," she retorted, feeling anger rise up within her.

Brick grunted, "Go find your own roof."

Blossom glared at him. Insufferable brat. When he acted like this she had absolutely no idea why she liked him. She leaned against the brick wall, a few feet away from him, a frown on her face. Blossom, however, could feel her anger dissipating as the sky took on a brilliant clarity, different hues of pink and orange spattered against a grey canvas sky. Blossom could feel her lips upturn. Brick peered at Blossom out of the corner of his eyes and felt himself waver at the sight of her. He cursed his lack of self control but inched closer to her all the same. He quickly took a hold of her hand. Blossom could feel herself flush, but she didn't remove her hand from his loose grasp.

They sat in silence until the sun disappeared behind the skyscrapers. They could hear music floating over from the roof next to them. Brick had told her that a saxophonist came out to play on the roof around this time of the day.

"School starts next week," Brick commented lightly.

"Yeah"

"Senior Year"

"Yup"

She rested her head lightly against his shoulder and Brick softened at the worry in her eyes. He let go of her hand, but only to place his arm around her shoulder. Blossom was grateful for the saxophonist next door.

Mr. Saxophonist filled in the awkward silence, and he muted out Dexter's cynical voice in her head. Brick's arm tightened around her shoulders, a contemplative frown on his face. She tilted her face upwards, to look into his troubled eyes.

"Brick?"

"Go back inside pink, you'll get sick."

"Brick…"

"Go on."

Blossom left his side reluctantly, pulling her light jacket tighter around her lithe frame. For some reason, that night, he seemed far away.

* * *

Author's Note: First chapter of the sequel-yay or nay? Did I ruin it? Is it okay? Are things moving too fast?

Reviews would be lovely :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Crack in the Sidewalk

Author: Nanaho-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

Blossom watched the hands of the analog clock in the insipid white room, and wondered why on earth she couldn't hear ticking. Normally, she would have been completely absorbed in Professor Kirov's lecture on the dramas of Ancient Greece, but today was her last, her very last day of night school. She was going back to high school tomorrow, it was a sheer few hours away, and the mere thought of that made the faded white walls seem all the more stifling.

The sound of the clock was absent, and she wondered if the darned thing was broken. She couldn't even hear the buzz of Professor Kirov's high pitched voice. Her nerves were starting to act up, oh yes, the nerves she knew so well. She had completed the final exam, and aced it without much difficulty. She possessed acumen for all subjects. She was as adept in her knowledge of literature as she was of the science of the world around her. Blossom loved to learn, but the thought of returning to school after such a humiliating and disheartening period of her life intimidated her.

Despite all she had argued, she _was_ a high school dropout. She hadn't completed her studies with her class, she had been forced to work several low income jobs, and she had experienced a complete and total mental breakdown in the arms of her arch nemesis. She wasn't sure how she could return to the life of a normal, carefree high school girl. Her classmates could very well reject her, mock her, or look down on her for her stage of temporary weakness. The very thought left her with a malaise.

Finally, mercifully, the professor dismissed the class, but not before offering everyone a warm, congratulatory farewell. Blossom nearly sprinted out the door to escape the prosaic room. She could feel her heart lift when she spotted Brick waiting for her, leaning against his gauche red pickup truck. She didn't bother to repress the beatific quirk to her lips. Through everything, he never bothered to change. Or, at least, that's what she had thought.

She watched him lift his gaze at the sound of her approaching footsteps; she watched as he allowed a cautious smirk onto his visage. He had become very reserved for reasons unknown to her. It seemed to Blossom, that he was being tactful when it came to speaking to her and it displeased her, this newfound vigilance in his persona. It was as though he no longer trusted her.

"How was the last day of school, Pink?" he greeted her, easing her textbook out of her hand, and slinging her messenger bag onto his shoulder before she had a chance to protest or argue. She tended to be truculent when he attempted to do things for her.

"Horrifying," she shuddered, her voice shaking tremulously.

He offered her an askance glance before returning, easing into the driver's seat of the truck. When she was vulnerable, he tended to have problems keeping up with his dispassionate mask.

"Wow, we're feeling effervescent today aren't we?"

Blossom frowned at him, "Your levity is not appreciated."

Brick rolled his eyes. He didn't turn onto the street that led to their apartment. Rather he went in the complete opposite direction, causing Blossom to ponder as to what his motives were. She remained silent for several minutes, before the almost palpable silence threatened to choke her.

The anomaly in Brick's routine was starting to make her feel uneasy.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Brick chuckled, "I don't give out anything for less than ten grand."

Blossom huffed, and pressed her forehead against the window. She didn't have time for Brick's insensate behavior; everything had to be perfect for tomorrow. She had already meticulously prepared her outfit for the big day, a simple white blouse and a black pencil skirt. Bubbles had managed to convince her to indulge a bit, and she was wearing black heels as opposed to her usual sensible footwear. She'd packed all of her notebooks, newly sharpened pencils, and ball point pens, and she waited for the salient day with a notable amount of trepidation.

Finally Brick slowed the red pickup to a stop in front of a gaudy, lighted bar. Blossom narrowed her eyes at him, disbelieving. How on earth could he bring her here, the night before her first day back?

"I don't believe you," Blossom hissed through clenched teeth; her eyes flashed, "Is this act of recidivism necessary?!"

Brick sneered, "It's not recidivism if I never quit, sweetheart."

He slammed the door, leaving Blossom under the light of the fluorescent street lamp. She sighed and buried her face in her hands. His behavior, as of late, was terse, on edge. She missed the old, jocular, arrogant Brick who didn't treat her in such an untoward manner. He'd seemed to age ever since the girls had moved into his apartment. At this rate she wasn't sure she could keep up with his morose behavior. Brick was on a downward spiral, and she didn't know why.

ooo

Brick honed in on the well dressed man through the haze of Charlie's Place. He wasn't very old, nor was he tawdry like the other hoodlums who frequented the local bar. The man was a paragon of the glib businessman.

The man motioned for Brick to join him, not ostentatiously, but with the subtlest twitch of his fingers. Brick maneuvered the tortuous path, past a flock of inebriated young men, toward his boss.

"Brick," Ronald Luchesi, inclined his head.

Brick didn't usually meet up with Luchesi at Charlie's. Usually Butch, Boomer and Brick met up with the man in his office at his incredibly successful professional criminals' agency. Of course it was disguised as a modern technological firm, but Ronald Luchesi was the undisputed king of the immediate area's criminal scene.

Luchesi tilted his head, analyzing Brick through intertwined fingers. Luchesi possessed emotionless eyes, and a delicately malevolent smile. He was a business man at heart, and crime was his most lucrative enterprise.

"I've got a simple robbery for you,"

Brick raised an eyebrow. It was important to keep your cool when facing Luchesi; one wrong move and you could be blacklisted for life.

"An art museum I presume?" Brick accepted the wine glass Luchesi's crony offered him.

Luchesi smiled archly, "You know I'm a lover of the arts Brick."

Brick laughed along with the men surrounding the table.

"If you stop by the agency, I'll have Monica set you up with the necessary gear; you'll be preparing over at the agency, Morowitz will oversee your strategic designs; you're efficient Brick I'm not expecting many problems, just figure out a way to get the sculpture to me and you'll have a lovely, fat bonus with your paycheck next week."

Brick shifted his position, placing the half empty wine glass on the table, "You can count on me sir."

Luchesi smiled unpleasantly, "I know Brick, why don't you and the boys move into the agency? We've got a penthouse suite with your name on it."

Brick didn't blink, "With all due respect sir, I'd prefer my current living arrangements."

Brick didn't miss the slightest widening of the man's dark eyes. Luchesi shrugged coolly, not displeased, but puzzled. Who on earth would choose a ratty, dilapidated apartment over a state of the art penthouse suite?

Understanding dawned on Luchesi's young, boyish face and he smirked. Brick could feel himself tense up.

"There's a girl involved?"

It wasn't an innocuous query. Brick could feel himself stiffen.

"She knows absolutely nothing."

Luchesi chuckled as he arose from his seat, his associates following suit.

"Brick," Luchesi placed an arm around the younger man's shoulder, directing him toward the exit, "Just make sure it stays that way, because we wouldn't want anything to happen to her pretty little face, now would we?"

Brick clenched his fist, but otherwise kept his expression impassive. You had to remain unfazed when you were around Luchesi, or suffer some nasty 'accidents'.

"Of course not, sir,"

Luchesi offered a sardonic laugh, before clapping Brick on the shoulder, "Good, that's what I like about you, we always understand each other."

Brick nodded. He couldn't have escaped Charlie's fast enough. He inhaled the frigid, clear air and sighed in relief. It wasn't as though he was scared of Luchesi, of course not, but Luchesi paid a pretty penny for all of the work the boys did and, well, it was best to stay on his good side.

He settled into the driver's seat of the pickup he had parked illegally in front of the bar. Blossom had fallen asleep against the window pane, and, he couldn't be too sure, but he thought he detected a small sob in her even breathing. He sighed, ran his hand through his red hair, and took the opportunity to scrutinize her features without her knowledge.

He was pleased to note that she'd become healthier ever since she had moved in with him. She was eating right, she didn't look completely emaciated and she had a glow about her that he never knew she had before she had lost it last spring.

Tentatively, he reached out a hand to pat her awkwardly on the head. He tensed when she shifted in her sleep, but relaxed when she made no further motion. He ran his fingers through her hair, "Sorry, sweetheart."

Blossom's eyes flew open immediately. Brick yelped and brought his hand to rest on the steering wheel. Blossom glared at him, straightening out her twisted rpinked blouse.

"It would be nice if you had the guts to say that while I was awake."

"You pretended to be asleep," Brick accused, trying to regain his composure. He didn't like it when she caught him being soft. Most of the time, he was the one who had the upper hand in their interactions. She was too easily angered. He could get a rise out of her with relative ease, but when she witnessed any sort of benevolence on his part he felt vulnerable. He didn't like the way her eyes shined, and he didn't like the way he got embarrassed. She was the only one who could embarrass him.

Blossom shrugged, a small smile on her face "Of course,"

Brick grunted an ambiguous response, and started the car, fervently hoping that he wasn't pink in the face.

"Look, your face matches my shirt."

Damn her. Sometimes he was thoroughly convinced that she was a demon come to torment him.

"Piss off Pink,"

Blossom smirked. She was learning too much from him. That was his smirk and he had it copyrighted and she couldn't use it, especially against him. Eventually her smile faded. He was driving to the suburbs, leaving Townsville .

"Where are you taking me?"Blossom sighed dishearteningly.

He didn't answer her, and she frowned.

"Could you be a little considerate?" she muttered tersely, "don't you understand how nervous I am?"

Brick rolled his eyes, he actually had the audacity to roll his eyes.

"Worried you won't be welcomed back with open arms?"

She couldn't believe his insensitivity, and the malice in his voice. She pursed her lips. She was not going to take this.

"Let me out of the car,"

Brick raised an eyebrow, "You do realize we're a good nine miles from the apartment right?"

"I don't care, you're a jerk, you're just a terrible person and I don't know why I bother."

She wanted to hit him and cry at the same time. He seemed to notice.

"Pink," he sounded sorry and frustrated at the same time, "Look, just trust me."

It was his voice that did it, his non asshole voice was almost soothing. She stared out the window, as the suburbs blurred.

"Pink, don't worry about school, you're pretty, you're smart and you're popular. The teachers and other guys are going to be ecstatic; you'll fit right back in."

Blossom turned to face him, her mouth slightly agape, unsure if she dreamed up those words.

"Pardon?"

"I'm not saying it again."

They were entering a heavily wooded area now. Brick slowed to a stop at the side of the road, in front of an old, rickety watch tower.

"Come on."

She gaped at him.

"Here?"

"Here."

"Brick?"

"Just trust me."

Blossom sighed, and followed Brick out the car and up the sketchy tower. At the very top, Blossom could see over the trees, into the sky. You couldn't see the stars in the city, but, here, it was as though there was nothing else but star. Diamonds on an inky sky. It took her breath away.

"See the stars?"

"Yeah."

"You feel better?"

"I do."

Blossom was touched. He'd wanted to share this with her, to sooth her nerves and to spend some time alone with her. His timing was off and his manner of speech was abrasive, but he had the potential to be romantic in his own, clumsy way.

"Thanks Brick,"

Brick shrugged, "Whatever."

"You big softie,"

"Don't start with me," he warned her.

Blossom grinned mischievously.

"You were worried about me."

"You keep telling yourself that."

Blossom grinned. This was exactly why she thought she was in love with him. She had her doubts, she certainly had her doubts, but when he was like this she wanted to believe that he wouldn't play with her, that he'd treasure her, that this wasn't all some elaborate scheme to take what he could from her and then leave.

He'd break her heart if he did.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 of sequel-yay or nay?

Review pretty please-thoughts, questions, concerns, predictions are all very much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

A Crack in the Sidewalk

By Nanaho-Hime

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Blossom Utonium was up way before her alarm clock went off, dressed and almost perfectly groomed, except for the not so subtle mascara stains running down her cheeks. Buttercup was leaning against the door frame, trying and failing to stifle her laughter and Bubbles had a comforting arm around her sister's shoulder but her lips were twitching as she struggled to maintain a straight face.

"How can I possibly go back?" Blossom wailed, burying her face in her hands, "After everything that's happened?"

Bubbles ran comforting circles around her elder sister's back as Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"I'm too stupid to go back to school."

"Is she still going on about this?"

Boomer had poked his head in through the door and was looking entirely exasperated. Technically boys weren't allowed in the girl's bedroom. It was a rule that Blossom had insisted should be strictly enforced lest hormones prevail, but she was too distraught to scream at the sight of a boy in her sanctuary of all that was feminine.

Boomer jumped onto the bed at Blossom's side and pouted, "Seriously, Bloss, wake up, you're the smartest chick in our year and if you'd wanted to you'd have already been some famous scientist in some top notch facility already."

Blossom hiccupped a little pathetic ally and Boomer groaned in frustration.

"Where's Butch?" Buttercup inquired from her post at the door. Her expression was nonchalant, but Blossom's wails subsided slightly at the troubling sign of even the slightest affection from her more abrasive sister. If Blossom were being honest with herself, she didn't like the idea of a relationship between Buttercup and Butch. She was fairly certain there would be an ugly end to it as would any relationship between the girls and the boys.

"Are you over it yet?" Boomer asked from her other side. Bubbles smiled encouragingly and then the redhead burst into tears again, burying her head against Bubbles' shoulder.

Butch was apparently standing at the opposite end of the hall because they could hear him arguing with Brick. It seemed Butch was trying to restrain Brick and they could hear a struggle going on. Boomer, his interest piqued at a Rowdyruff brawl, jumped up and sprinted down the hallway.

"Don't let him in there," they could hear Butch's disembodied voice as Boomer ran out of sight, and there was the sound of a greater struggle. Buttercup was looking vastly amused, but Blossom was too preoccupied with her insecurity and Bubbles was too busy trying to pull her elder sister out of her funk.

There was a crash, and Brick came running into the room, followed closely by his younger brothers. He was ready for school, his beanie on his head and his shirt partially unbuttoned. He was dressed the part of the school rogue perfectly, and Blossom blinked in surprise as he kneeled down to be level with her. Butch was standing behind his elder brother, looking resigned, and Boomer's blue eyes were apprehensive.

"Hey,"

He always had a way of making her feel a little breathless.

"Hi."

He smirked and the slight dazed feeling flew right out the window.

"You look like a raccoon on morphine."

Butch shook his head and Buttercup laughed, and Bubbles tried to stifle a laugh as she gave Brick a very half hearted glare.

"What's the matter, Pink, are you scared?" the condescension in his voice made her itch to punch him in the face, "Are you scared that you'll lose _again_, I'd never pegged you for a coward."

Blossom literally snarled at him, and Bubbles had to hold her back from punching Brick. He remained close, his teasing leer in place, apparently pleased with his handy work. Blossom scowled at him and then wrenched herself from her sister's grip. She wiped at her eyes, smearing her mascara even more. The effect was that she looked like a demonic owl. This resulted in everyone in the room breaking into sniggers but Blossom merely huffed and marched out of the room. Butch shook his head and Buttercup flashed Brick a thumbs up.

Blossom returned to the room in two minutes, the mascara stains washed off her face, and a determined glint to her eye.

"What are you waiting for? We can't be late for the first day of school."

O-O-O

"I can't go in there."

They'd all piled into Brick's huge red truck and Blossom's newfound fury/confidence had shaken at the sight of the red brick building she hadn't seen since last year.

Boomer shot the jumpy girl a look, "Seriously?"

Brick, on the other hand, had had enough with words. He threw open the door and pulled Blossom out. She shrieked and protested but he didn't let go of her hand until they had marched up to the double doors.

"Pink,"

"What?"

"Don't forget how much you love this place."

Blossom peered at him from the corner of her eye. He was determinedly looking at the doors and his expression was bored. It was almost as though he hadn't spoken and she almost thought she'd imagined the entire exchange. But even if she had, Brick/imaginary voice was right. She'd loved school. She loved learning. It was one of the greatest pleasures in her life.

She held her breath as she walked through those doors. The minute they entered the school Brick let go of her hand and strode ahead of her as though he didn't know her. She didn't know what she was expecting once she entered those double doors. Maybe she was expecting an explosion of some sorts. In her worst nightmares there was usually a crowd of her old classmates pointing and laughing and flaunting their many degrees in her face. Okay, so maybe she was just a tad bit dramatic, but her fears seemed very justified when she thought about them hard enough.

The thing is, nothing of that sort happened; no one even looked at her as she walked down the hallway. It wasn't the most optimal of receptions but it was certainly a lot less painful than she thought it was going to be. Brick threw her a smug look over his shoulder and at that moment she decided that maybe he was just the tiniest bit charming.

As she was rummaging through her messenger bag for her schedule she heard a squeal behind her.

"Blossom!"

She whirled around to face Robin. Their former friend and neighbor looked absolutely delighted at the sight of her old, absent, friend, and the first thing she did was throw her arms around Blossom in the manner of girly hugs. That proceeded to get the attention of others in the hallway and suddenly she was surrounded by old admirers, friends, and even some rivals. She hugged so many people that they all began to blur, and there were so many shouts of 'hey litte red!' and 'Bloss, you're back!' that she felt a good kind of headache coming on.

"Alright, alright folks, show's over, nothing to see here." Boomer had somehow broken through the throng of people. He put an arm around Blossom's shoulders and directed her through the crowd.

Blossom was laughing and her face was flushed. Even Boomer, the more oblivious member of their mini family, could see that she was glowing under the attention she'd missed out on.

"You feeling better?"

Her smile was radiant, dazed, "Yeah, I'm feeling pretty awesome right now."

"Well, we have first period together so we'll be Gym buddies."

Blossom made a face at the thought of first period gym, but her previous euphoria refused to be shaken away at the thought of sweaty mornings, and frizzy hair.

"I just need to head to the restroom," she excused herself apologetically, "you head off without me."

Boomer shrugged and offered her an exaggerated wave as she headed down a side hallway. Upon entering the bathroom she was greeted by an old, reluctant friend.

"Princess!"

Princess Morbucks looked up from the mirror. There was no doubt that there was fear in her eyes, but that quickly disappeared when she saw who had cried out, "Well if it isn't Blossom, how are you?"

Blossom's smile wavered, Princess looked absolutely awful. She was way too thin, her face looked gaunt, and there was something about her that was definitely broken. Blossom immediately rushed over to her and put a hand on her arm.

"Are you ok?"

Princess offered her a ghost of a smile, "Geez, what's with that look mom, I'm fine."

Blossom was fairly positive that Princess wasn't fine, but she decided to go about being nosy in a subtle way.

"Whatever you say."

O-O-O

On the way to gym, Boomer was suddenly dragged into a shadier side hallway by a mysterious, strong stranger. Before he could turn around and beat the stranger into next year, his older brother hissed into his ear, "Don't scream you idiot!"

It was then that Boomer realized the mysterious assailant was Butch but his two brothers looked grim and he knew something unpleasant was coming soon.

"Luchesi's got another job for us."

Boomer groaned and slumped against the wall, his previous good mood completely vanished. The truth was, his two brothers, they didn't mind working for Luchesi. They needed thrill and excitement and they enjoyed taking risks, but Boomer, he wasn't like that. He went along with whatever his brothers were doing because that's what he did, because he was an easygoing guy and there never seemed to be a reason to argue with them.

But the missions were getting more and more dangerous, and Luchesi was expecting more and more and Brick was keeping all of his reasoning to himself. It was awful.

"We're ditching first period and Luchesi's going to call the school and come up with an excuse for us," Brick explained already heading over to the windows in the older parts of the school building, "We're coming back at around lunch."

Boomer sighed dejectedly as he followed his elder brother.

O-O-O

When Blossom entered the gym she was surprised to see that Boomer was absent. It wasn't so bad because she was fairly popular and there were a few friendly acquaintances waving her over, but his sudden disappearance was certainly strange. If the truth were to be told she was a little worried about him, but she couldn't very well get up and start searching the school for him, that would have been a little ridiculous.

She smiled and waved at the girls and headed over to take her seat when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey babe, long time no see."

Blossom very nearly threw up at the sound of Vaughn Clifton practically purring in her ear. She no longer had to put up with his crap and she wasn't going to hold back at their reunion. She wrenched herself out of his grasp, and turned around to glare at him.

"Don't touch me," she hissed , her eyes narrowed, and she was definitely looking a bit scary because Vaughn blanched a bit, "Don't call me babe, I don't like you."

Vaughn's expression grew cold, "Harsh kitty, retract the claws."

Blossom threw him a disdainful look before flipping her hair in a very mean girl way and strutting away from him. She applauded herself on handling that in a way that someone with as small a brain as Vaughn could understand. The other girls glanced at her in surprise, but otherwise said nothing about her confrontation.

They chatted about very basic, harmless things, but Blossom could feel their questions hanging in the air around them and it was as awkward as her worst nightmares.

_Why did you drop out?_

O-O-O

When Brick returned to the school with his brothers he was tired, stressed and feeling a lot of repressed anger. He really did hate working for Luchesi, but it was absolutely essential that they keep up with this charade. He had told absolutely no one about his plans, not even his brothers, because if anyone found out, there'd be bounties on all of their heads and everyone close to them would be in danger.

It was a very thin line he was walking and he knew that, but if this plan worked out, all of his problems would be over for forever.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the angry redhead striding toward him. Blossom was furious with him though a small voice at the back of her mind was telling her that Brick's whereabouts were none of her business, but she was so mad at him. There was still that stupid 'hey I kind of think I'm in love with you' mentality that made it difficult for her to think straight or listen to the voice of reason in her head.

He almost walked right past her but she had grabbed hold of his arm. Her glare was icy at his surprised expression.

"Where were you?"

Brick had been prepared to greet her normally but her tone of voice struck a nerve and all the pent up rage exploded, "None of your fucking business, Pink."

His eyes were cold, not angry, and he'd never really looked at her that way before. It almost made her want to cry, but she didn't cry especially over boys, especially over good for nothing boys like Brick. She let go of his arm.

"You're right," she spat, the spite clearly evident in her voice, "it is none of my business, excuse me for bothering you."

A select few people who were personally acquainted with the pair were staring at the scene, because, although fights between Blossom and Brick weren't uncommon, they never got too nasty.

Brick was regretting his choice of words, and then he remembered that it was one more year and, to Blossom, he didn't mean much. It wasn't just what Boomer had mentioned to him before. It had always been at the back of his mind. Before she'd fallen from grace, she'd been a princess, and she'd certainly acted as though she was too good for him. She probably still thought that way, and Brick had his pride. There was no way he could take a girl that he really liked, rejecting him.

So he let her walk away with his heart pounding a bit too hard.

* * *

A/N: OH MY GOODNESS an update! I'm so sorry for the state of this chapter. I feel as though it doesn't flow with the rest of the fic at all, but I was feeling really guilty for not updating in how many months now? So I plowed through this and the end result is very meh :/ This is basically a filler chapter. I know it was terribly dull but it had to be done in order to transition into the next state of major drama.

Remember I was really feeling completely uninspired for this and the only reason I continued was because so many people were reviewing and supporting this story, so please take the time to leave me a little review.

Much Love!

Nanaho-Hime


	4. Chapter 4

A Crack in the Sidewalk

By Nanaho-Hime

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

When the final bell rang, marking the end of the school day, Blossom couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. If the truth were to be told, the return to school after her one year hiatus had been as anticlimactic as she could have hoped for. Aside from the occasional curious glance and awkward wave, people had been nonchalant and uninterested. She faded into the background today, not something she would usually be proud of but, considering the circumstances, it was an indication of her successful return to the world of academia.

The day had been a relative success and, yet, she couldn't help but feel crestfallen over her tiff with Brick. She couldn't understand what was going on with them. Even though things between them had never been exactly friendly, their relationship was of the playful variety. Brick teased her, it was what he did. But lately, if she recalled correctly, he didn't tease her anymore. Lately, they fought, seriously, on a daily basis, in a way that left her feeling on the verge of tears. There was a tension between them, and Brick was becoming reserved, angry and immensely snide, in a way that was almost bitter. She felt like she didn't know him anymore.

Although they'd all arrived at school that morning together, Buttercup and Butch had soccer practice after school. Bubbles had a regional choir audition and Boomer was practicing with his band. She didn't know if Brick still intended to drive her home, but she didn't particularly care. As sad as she was, she was also angry and her pride refused to seek him out.

She strode purposefully down the hallway, her messenger bag banging against her hip. Ahead of her, she noticed Boomer and Bubbles walking down the hallway together. They were very close and, although it made her very nervous, she couldn't deny that they were sweet. When Boomer looked at Bubbles, he looked at her softly, like he adored her, like she was his center of gravity. She trusted Boomer to take care of Bubbles; he didn't have the mean streak that both Butch and Brick were capable of. Boomer was a nice kid, who could really pull through and shine if ever given the chance.

The pair turned down a hallway as Blossom exited the double doors. The sky was a clear blue, and it helped to lift her spirits slightly. Fall was a lovely season and she intended to savor it. She didn't have to work at the café today; her messenger bag was delightfully heavy, promising an evening of intense academic pursuit. She walked home with a slight spring in her step. When she arrived at the apartment she offered a friendly wave to the polite elderly couple who lived next door. As she unlocked the door with her spare key she couldn't mask the disappointment she had that the red pickup hadn't come after her; that she hadn't heard an obnoxious 'yo pink' ringing in her ears. The thing is, he used to do those things, it was natural, it was Brick.

The frustrating thing was, they weren't even _together_, they were kind of, sort of, a little bit together but it was so ambiguous and sporadic and undefined. It felt like her emotional investment was a one-sided thing and she was misreading the 'signals'.

She entered the apartment and dropped her messenger bag by the worn couch. She threw on a grey sweatshirt, and pink sweat pants, and restlessly entered the kitchen in pursuit of something to eat. She wasn't the best cook in the house (Butch had a surprising knack for anything and everything culinary), but she was decent.

She felt a stab of irritation when she spotted the dishes piled high in the sink. Although she'd prepared a very organized, a very fair, color-coded dish washing schedule, everyone seemed to shirk their duties and she always ended up finishing the dishes up herself.

She sighed and pushed up her sleeves, grabbing her archaic mp3 player and shoving a headphone onto her ear. She was so caught up in the song and her intensive scrubbing that she didn't hear the apartment door open; she didn't hear anyone enter the kitchen. When Brick threw his arms around her waist and drew her to him, Blossom shrieked and dropped the plastic dish on the ground.

"Calm down, pink, it's just me."

Her heart sped as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"What do you want, Brick?" she cursed at the half-hearted, tremulous tone of her voice.

His grip was loose, his stance very relaxed. He could feel that her entire body was rigid, tense, frightened.

"You're never going to be scared of me, right pink?"

Blossom was startled. His character had undergone a sudden, strange change. She wondered if he was drunk.

She scoffed, "Are you kidding me? Timmy Jordan on the first floor is more intimidating."

"No matter what I do? You know that I'm not a nice guy, but I also hope you know that I'm not going to hurt you."

His words were vulnerable, but his voice wasn't. It was tired and hard and resigned and Blossom didn't like it. She was frightened of him; she was frightened because something was happening to him and she didn't know what.

But she couldn't tell him that.

When she didn't say anything, Brick bent over to carry her. Blossom squeaked and flailed, soap from her rubber gloves flying.

"Brick," she screeched.

Brick ignored her and carried her into the living room. He put her down gently, and, in a harried way, she smoothed out her sweatshirt, tugging off her pink rubber gloves in the process.

"What is wrong with you?" she hissed, disgruntled and a little frightened.

Brick's beanie was on his head, his hair was tied back into a short ponytail. His expression was quietly passionate.

"I am going to kiss you right now, because I want to and I'm letting you know because, if you want to stop me, I'll never force you to do anything."

Blossom went perfectly rigid as he leaned toward her; he pushed his lips against hers softly, unsurely at first, and then harder. She dropped the gloves and stood on her tiptoes leaning into the kiss. Brick had her against the wall, one hand on the wall above her, another gripping her wrist.

Blossom felt relief, she felt as though he was making a statement, as though he was taking responsibility.

When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. Brick looked embarrassed and pleased with himself and defiant, as though daring her to complain about his behavior.

Blossom could feel her face burn red, but she had no idea how to make this situation any less awkward. Brick abruptly turned away from her, leaving her surprised. He paused at the entrance to the hallway and turned to her, his cocky smirk gracing his features.

"Just to let you know, that wasn't a one time deal."

Blossom huffed, but not unhappily, "Who says I'm going to let you?"

His smirk, for the first time, was very charming, "I have a feeling you will."

When he left the living room, Blossom collapsed against the wall, the most ridiculous of smiles lighting up her face.

OOO

When Brick entered the cramped room he shared with his brothers, he pulled out his cell phone.

OOO

Blossom was still smiling as she made her way through her homework. Bubbles and Boomer had already made their way home (holding hands but Blossom pretended not to notice.)

Buttercup entered the house, her soccer bag slung over one shoulder and her book bag in her other hand. She was uncharacteristically quiet; she didn't say a single world but dropped off her bag in the girls' room. Blossom could hear the shower turn on and she could also sense her sister's distress. As much as Blossom wanted to remain in her impenetrable bubble of warm fuzzy feelings, her big sister senses would not be silenced.

When she heard the shower turn off, she gave Buttercup a few minutes before quietly creeping down the hallway, into the girls' room. Buttercup was sitting on her small cot, wearing a dark green tank top and grey sweatpants. She was staring into the mirror, running her hands through her hair, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Blossom had had her fair share of fights with her sister. They never really saw eye to eye on a broad spectrum of subjects, and Blossom had her pride and Buttercup had an abrasive streak. But they were sisters and they were all they had left.

Blossom sat behind her sister, grabbing a brush from the writing desk and pulling back Buttercup's hair.

"Want to talk about it?"

Buttercup shrugged.

"Did someone hurt you?"

"No."

"Did you hurt someone?"

"I don't think so."

"Will you give me more details when you're ready?"

"There's not much to say."

"Then why don't you say it?"

"Butch kissed me."

Blossom stopped her brushing, a little startled. She wondered if the brothers coordinated this kind of thing.

"Does that bother you?"

"I don't know."

Blossom nodded. There really wasn't much she could do about this problem. Buttercup and Butch would have to figure it out. If she was too overprotective about this, both Buttercup and Butch could get hurt.

Blossom rose to her feet and smoothed down her sister's hair, "You know where to find me if you need anything."

"Yeah, yeah."

OOO

It was 2 in the morning when Boomer was woken up by the sound of angry, hushed whispers. He'd always had an acute sense of hearing, but he pretended to be dead to the world as he eavesdropped on his brothers' argument.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us about this!" Butch hissed. Boomer couldn't recall the last time he'd heard Butch so angry. Butch liked to fight, yes, he liked to yell and be a fake-sort-of mad. This wasn't that kind of anger. This was real, white-hot anger.

Boomer didn't hear an ounce of uncertainty in Brick's voice, "What would you have done? You're not ready to understand it, nor do you want to. I wouldn't have told you, if we weren't going to have to relocate so soon."

Brick's voice was absolutely steady; his tone was flat.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Stop acting like this is some sort of sacrifice. Are you bored? Is that why you're doing this? This isn't a game, _we_ could die, **the girls** could get hurt. I thought we were over this. You were the one who said we weren't going to get anything out of that kind of life. You led us into this without our consent. Now all of us are in danger! And you want me to _**understand**_?"

"There's nothing we can do about it now."

Butch cursed violently under his breath.

"So that's it? You just ruined all of our lives. We had a fucking chance Brick. We could have been legends. Now we're stuck in this. Once we're in there's no way out."

At this point, Boomer's eyes were wide open. He had no desire to eavesdrop and he wanted to be involved as they grappled for their future.

"You guys can run for it, Luchesi's got no influence on the west coast. Get out of here, change your names, become respectable members of society."

"Are you stupid?" Butch scoffed, "If we make a run for it, you're dead"

"Luchesi's gonna be out of the picture soon, just finish up this heist with me and you can leave if you want.

"No."

"No," Boomer repeated, "It doesn't matter how bad you've screwed up, we're not just going to abandon you."

Brick was surprised by the impassioned whisper, the fierce loyalty in Boomer's eyes.

"I'll be ok, you guys aren't like me, Butch, you're a thug but not a criminal thug, Boomer, you're a nice kid, you don't need to follow me into this."

"Whatever," Butch scoffed, "If this works we can get off without any repercussions."

OOO

In the bathroom adjacent to the boy's room, Bubbles' knees gave way.

* * *

A/N: Um…an update? Several plot twists, condensed into a short chapter? The tone of this sequel is vastly different from strangers and I'm not sure if I like it. I'd like to know what you think because I kind of miss the tone of strangers :/

As always opinions/comments/reviews are love


End file.
